Crushed 'till Now
by NobleJealousy
Summary: *Finished* Hermione's return to Hogwarts is the beginning of changes for everyone in the school. SS/HG. Chapter 7 - Loving and Learning - is up! Sequel - Eyes of Raven; Hair of Gold - is up.
1. Musing

A/N: I own nothing except the plot!  Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  Yes this is a very weird couple to use, but oh well!  It should make for a... interesting... story! :)

            Professor Severus Snape stood imperiously in front of the desk of Albus Dumbledore.  His coal black eyes wandered carelessly around the office, studying the cluttered cabinets that were the headmaster's trademark.  He admired the portraits that adorned the wall with a single glance, having seen them thousands of times before.  

            "So you understand, Severus?  Why I've called you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked anxiously.

            "Beg your pardon sir?" Snape asked, guiltily snapping back to reality.  

            "About Minerva?  I mean, with her leaving, I'll need your help..." 

            "Minerva???  She's leaving?" Snape asked, confused.

            "I thought you weren't listening." Dumbledore said, a signature twinkle in his eye.

            "I am now?  Why is she leaving?" Snape asked anxiously.

            "Apparently she received quite an offer from Mugglewump's University for the magically gifted.  And that's why I need your help Severus.  I'd like you to help her replacement for a few weeks.  She is, of course, a former student, but graduated 6 years ago and will probably need some help at first." Dumbledore said.

            "Of course Albus!  Who is she?  The replacement?" Snape inquired.

            "A young lady you should know well." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

            "A Slytherin?"

            "No, a Gryffindor. Hermione Granger." 

*

*

*

            Snape walked thoughtfully back to the dungeons.  Hermione would be 23 years old now, and would be his colleague.  No longer would he be able to get her to shut up with a detention or two.  _Damn her,_ he thought, _why didn't Minerva flunk her in Transfiguration like I asked.  She only passed potions because Albus interceded.  He spent a good amount of time protecting Potter Weasley and Granger that year.  Of course, there was that uprising... _ He opened the heavy door of his dungeon office and sat down hard on the chair behind the stone desk.  Towering above him, were piles of schedules to complete, but he couldn't think of anything except his new "assignment".  _Oh well, _he mused, _if she gets to annoying, I can get Lupin to take her off my hands for a while.  _Snape shook his head violently. _What am I doing!  I don't hate her, I... I'm almost in... _Snape snapped himself out of it. _No! _ He told himself _ I don't!  And anyway, I've got to be 20 years older than her.  She would never feel that way about an old man like me._

*

*

*

            Hermione Granger stepped gracefully out of the horseless carriage that stopped silently at the main door of Hogwarts.  She had grown to be a tall, lovely young woman; her hair had straightened and become quite silky and she had been rid of her braces since her fifth year at Hogwarts.  Her deep brown eyes picked out an elderly gentleman standing in the doorway, smiling and waving at her.  Happily, she scurried up the stone steps she knew very well and embraced Albus Dumbledore like a dutiful daughter.  

            "Welcome back, my dear, welcome back!" Dumbledore greeted one of his favorite Griffindors.  

            "Thank you sir.  I did miss old Hogwarts while I was at university!" Hermione exclaimed running fingers casually through her brown hair.  

            "I felt the same way, and so, you will soon see, did many of your colleagues." Dumbledore reminded her.  

            "It does feel odd to be back as a teacher," Hermione mused, almost to herself, "almost like a dream"

            "Speaking of your new colleagues, Severus will be helping you for the next few weeks.  While you are getting adjusted." Dumbledore said in a rush, not sure what her reaction would be.

            "Severus... Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, slightly dazed.

            "Really Hermione, I am no longer your teacher and you are no longer my student.  We are colleagues, and should be on a first name basis." came the soft, silky voice of Snape as he strode out from the shadows behind Dumbledore.  His voice was different that what Hermione remembered.  In fact, he sounded almost friendly...

            "Yes Professor... I mean Severus.  I agree." Hermione answered, shaking a little, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired."

            "Of course my dear, go to the transfiguration office.  The door on the left is your quarters.  You may wish to magically conceal it from students." Dumbledore said to Hermione, while flashing Severus a 'what was that for' look.

            "Thank you Headmaster.  Goodnight, Severus." Hermione turned and walked into the castle.  The two men watched her ascent until she was hardly visible through the shadows 

            "Come up to my office for a minute Severus." Dumbledore said quietly, not making eye contact with his old friend.

*

*

*

            Snape sank into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  This was not an occasion in which is eyes would wander over the room.  He had to be careful of what came out of his mouth.  He had to conceal his emotions.  Shaking like a first year, he brought his eyes meekly to meet Dumbledore's.

            "Really Severus!  It's not like you to insist on being on a first name basis with the people around you.  Especially in such a... dare I say almost civil way." Dumbledore said curiously.

            "Honestly Albus, I was only being sociable." Snape said quickly, emotionlessly.

            "I see," Dumbledore replied stroking his beard, "Since when are you a sociable person, my friend?" 

            "I didn't say that." Snape answered briefly, thinking all they while, _Why does he have to read people so well?  My friend is not only the greatest wizard of all time, but a divination expert?  Perhaps it is good that Sybil remove herself from the main workings of the school.  If Albus continues acting like her, I may be forced into early retirement!  _

"Are you... fond of her, Severus?" Dumbledore asked gently, any teasing tones removed from his voice.

            "Blimey Albus!  She was my student for seven years!  And one of the top members of her class..." Snape exploded, only realizing what he had said when Dumbledore straightened in his chair and fixed him with a look.

"One of the top members of her class?  I don't recall you telling me that at the time...  No matter.  Just give her help if she needs it, all right?" The older man looked tired, and slightly exasperated. "Go on, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."             "Yes Headmaster." Snape mumbled and quickly descended the steps from the office.

*

*

*

            Hermione looked around her office and quarters, glad of the seclusion of the quiet room.  It hadn't helped to see Professor... Severus right off the bat.  _Apparently my schoolgirl crush on him still exists. _ Hermione mused tiredly.  _He seems different than he was six years ago.  He almost acted friendly and warm.  He isn't the professor I knew.  But after all that's happened since the year we graduated, It isn't such a shock.  _Hermione sighed and turned to the trunk that had been carried in for her.  _I can't deal with this tonight.  Maybe in the morning it will be easier._


	2. Crying

a/n: I continue to own nothing *cries*. JK Rowling owns everything except the plot *cheers*. My thanks to...

My reviewers!  You guys are so incredible!  THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I will thank EVERYBODY individually when I actually finish this. 

My bro, who helped me with the grammar (hee hee, Polei can't spell, hee hee) 

My bff, otherwise known as Emsimuffin, who encouraged me while I was writing this chapter; please be nice and read her Tamora Pierce fic, "The Fall of the Lioness"

My muse, (otherwise known as the little mouse named Timmy Tom) who is the inspiration for my brilliance and is really cute when he eats cheese.

Severus is slightly more in character in this chapter.  Slightly.  Maybe.  In my dreams.  

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!  Please no flames... pweaeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse?  Constructive criticism is welcome.  Thanx!

*

*

*

            Hermione woke early as she frequently did.  Rays of pale Scottish sun pierced through her window and bathed the room with a warm, peachy, light.  She hurried around the room, tidying herself for the day and throwing on pale blue work robes on top of her customary skirt and blouse.  She set several bottles of ink that had grown hard since there last use by the merrily crackling fire to soften before she needed them to grade papers and the like.  Satisfied that her room wasn't to messy, (she had given up on SPEW ages ago, but remained adamant towards not leaving them all the work) she walked through the door into her office.  Turning, she muttered a quiet spell, and the door disappeared.  Straightening her careless bun, she ambled down the corridor towards the Great Hall.  

*

*

*

            Severus Snape woke with his customary scowl.  He rose from his bed and immersed in the cold darkness of his dungeon quarters dressed without any interest in old black robes.  However, as he attempted to leave the room his robes were caught on a sharp corner of his cold, ash-ridden fireplace.  Hearing the loud ripping sound, he turned back towards his wardrobe and sighed.  It was going to be another one of those days.  He threw on a second, identical black robe, and this time managed to swish out of the room without being a hazard to his clothing.  He stomped up the long steps to the Great Hall as he let out a long, dramatic, sigh.

*

*

*

            The day traveled on, and as evening approached Hermione retuned to her quarters to change for the banquet that night.  As she sped along the Transfiguration corridor, lost in her own thoughts, she bumped head on into Snape.

            "Severus!  I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching."  Hermione babbled as she struggled to her feet.  Snape, who was all ready standing upright, smiled and extended a hand to help her up.  She took it gratefully, and he pulled her gently upward.  He let go of her hand rather slowly, and said,

            "Quite all right, Hermione.  Just don't plow into any of the students like that, all right?"  Hermione blushed scarlet and nodded cheerily looking into his face.  For the first time, she saw humor gleaming in his coal black eyes and tugging at the corners of his narrow lips.  

            "I'll try.  See you at the sorting I suppose.  Are you meeting the first years?"  She asked him casually.

            "No, you are.  It's a tradition for the transfiguration teacher to do it.  Don't ask me why;" he answered, "Potions Masters are indeed worthy of the honor as well."  Hermione laughed mischievously at his cynicism and quickly responded,

            "That may be, but everyone knows Transfiguration is the subject that truly rocks the world.  If you'll excuse me, O Greatly Esteemed Potions Master, I must retire to my office."  Having said that she walked to a door on the end of the hall and giving Snape a small wave, she unlocked with her wand and let it close with a small click behind her.  

*  
*  
*

            Hermione was awakened the next morning with the sounds of an insistent knock on her office door.  _A student must have become ill or some such thing, _she decided, _no one else in his or her right mind would wake me at 3:00 in the morning!  _Drawing a dressing gown over her shoulders, she hurried to the office door and pushed it open to see the dark eyes of Severus Snape looking down on her.

            "May I come in for a moment, Hermione?"  Snape asked anxiously.

            "Of course Severus!  What on earth is the matter?" she answered, shocked to see his normally emotionless eyes teaming with grief.

            "Hermione, the headmaster was at a meeting with the minister after sorting last night.  You know that, correct?  Well, while he was preparing to apparate back to the Hogwarts grounds, Death Eaters penetrated their secret meeting place."  Severus looked at her to see if she understood what he was telling her.

            "Go on," Hermione said quietly, not wanting to prolong whatever it was he was trying to tell her.

            "He's dead, Hermione."  Snape said, his voice dropping to an emotionless monotone.

            "But... but...  He can't be!  You-Know-Who fell during our seventh year, taking most all of his Death Eater's with him.  I was there!  Harry, Ron, and I... We helped!  It's just not possible that... that Albus Dumbledore is dead." with that, she burst into tears.  Severus wrapped his arms about her, in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  He stroked her silky hair with one hand, and relished on the feeling of having her in his arms.  Hermione's sobs grew less violent in a few moments, and she pulled gently away, her hand gently squeezing one of his own before she sank down into the chair behind her desk, and gestured for him to sit opposite of her.  "What will happen now, Severus?"  Hermione asked quietly.

            "That is the most important thing.  You see Hermione... The school ministers have decided that we... You and I... Well, they want us to be co headmasters."  Snape said, his normally sallow cheeks growing pinker and pinker.  

            "Damn," Hermione breathed on an undertone, "are you actually serious?  I mean I've only been here for a few days and you've been here for, what, 26 years?"

            "About.  But Hermione, surely you can see the ministries' reasoning?   With my past reputation and your lack of experience in the education field, well, it's a match made in Heaven."  Snape reminded her.       

             "I see," Hemione answered tiredly, "So when are we Inaugurated, or whatever"

            "There is a certain ceremony that will take place tonight after dinner.  There are certain powers the past headmasters' of Hogwarts have been invested with. I have been told that we will each receive exactly three of the six known powers.  We're supposed to divide them between ourselves before the ceremony."  Snape informed her.

            "What are the six powers?  We might as well settle this now, as long as we are both awake."  Hermione said practically.  

            "I think we should both think them both over before we decide Hermione.  This is life changing, you realize.  I will meet you later in the day to make the final decision."  With that, he swept out of the room leaving Hermione a small scrap of parchment, long yellowed with age.  It read,

_To the bearer of this parchment:_

            _Congratulations.  If you are reading this, it means you are the newly elected headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following are the six powers you are to be blessed with at your recognition ceremony..._

**_Invisibility_** **_The Ability to Read Minds_** **_Apparition Within the Hogwarts Grounds_** **_Knowledge of Every and Any Foreign Tongue_** **_Magery _**(a/n: in my happy little world, the power to do magic without a wand)**__** **_Animagus _**

Use your powers wisely, friend, for danger comes to those who misuse these ancient secrets.

Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff 

****

a/n: hee hee, who gets what?  And we got a little bit of flirting in there...  I guess I lied, Hermi and Snapey are still really really out of character.  Oh well.  It has to be interesting, right?  Of course right.


	3. Knowing

a/n:  Hey y'all, I want to clear up some stuff in chapt. 2.

Yes, Dumbledore deserves more grieving, but I have something called a bedtime and wanted to post the chapter ASAP, so I cut it short.  The waterworks are coming though!

Yes, Dumbledore had to die, because something had to bring Snape and Hermione together, right?

Sorry about the spacing and lack of commas on the traits of the Headmasters'.  I had a really nice numbered list, but the computer apparently decided to mess it up.

The flirting wasn't necessarily exterior, but it was burning passions on the inside.  That's right from the soaps by the way ladies and gents.  Don't worry, maybe things will heat up in this chapter...

The same disclaimer and thanks apply as ever.  Also, give Timmy Tom (my mouse-like muse) a big pat on the back for "inspiring" me to start this chapter earlier than I usually do.  Please r/r y'all!  That's why the little button reading _Review _is there.  k?  I will actually find time to thank each and everyone of my reviewers at the end of the fic.  Once again, you all rock (all 23 of you :-)  

*

*

*          

Hermione woke in a daze a few hours later.  Her head rested on a thick 5th year Transfiguration book and clutched in her hand was the small bit of parchment Severus had given her.  _Oh God!  _Hermione realized in a horrified way, _Dumbledore is really gone then.  It doesn't seem real.  It doesn't seem like the greatest wizard of our time can die.  Even more so, I can't possibly be in charge of half of this school, even with Severus's help.  I'm only Hermione!  I'm only a simple girl from Kent.  Okay, so I'm a simple Witch from Kent, sue me.  I'm not a literalist. _ Hermione hurried into her chambers and yanked on plain black robes.  She then rushed down the hallway and walked into the Great Hall.  Judging by the ceiling, it was only 7:00.  Most of the students wouldn't even wake up for another hour.  That was good.  She surveyed the familiar room, with everything in its proper place.  Except one thing... in the center of the staff table stood two raised seats (one green and one red) instead of one.  Hermione nearly burst into tears again, but swallowed the lump in her throat and bravely took the red seat; she was hardly ready to explain all of this to anyone, much less herself.

*

*

*

            In truth, Severus Snape rarely slept.  He seemed almost to consider sleep a waste of time.  Therefore, his eyes and ears were always open for trouble from the students, and trouble from the outside world.  His colleagues depended on him for their information, and he tried his best to out do the Daily Profit in that.  Tonight had been different.  Ever since he received the Ministry owl, his mind had been blocked to everything but two things: the death of his closest friend, and his new station.  _Albus didn't deserve his fate.  _Snape mused sadly; _He was the best headmaster Hogwarts has seen.   Not to mention a true friend.  Never gave up on me, and made me what I am today; a slightly nicer creep.  _A fierce shrill bell snapped him out of his trance.  One of the boys had decided his roommates needed an alarm clock.  That was fine; Snape certainly approved of his students being on time to classes.  However, this one seemed enchanted to ring whenever Snape didn't want to hear it.  That was the price one paid for being Head of House.  Of course now, he was the head of the school.  While he had been asked to maintain his teaching position in addition to his duties as Headmaster, it was impossible for him to remain Head of Slytherin.  

*

*

*

            Hermione sighed to herself and nudged Severus under the table with her foot, giving a meaningful nod to the students squabbling over breakfast.  There had been a few puzzled looks that morning, when students and faculty had walked in to see Hermione and Snape sitting at the head of the staff table.  Sighing, Snape rose and cleared his throat.  The entire school turned to him attentively.  _That's the one nice thing about being the most feared teacher at this school; instant silence when you want it, _he chuckled to himself.

            "Students and teachers:  I regret to inform you that Headmaster Dumbledore was murdered last night by a few of the remaining Death Eater's of the Dark Lord.  Professor Granger and I have been asked by the Ministry of Magic to take his place and head the school.  There will be a memorial service to Professor Dumbledore this evening in the Great Hall, followed by the instatement ceremonies for Professor Granger and myself.  I expect you all to attend and pay homage to this great man so tragically lost to civilization.  Classes for today have been cancelled."  Snape having finished this entire speech in minimal breath sank into his chair and hung his head.  All around them the students buzzed and roared with revelations of shock, estrangement, and confusion.  The staff, seeing Snape's grief, turned to Hermione for instructions.  She mouthed 'meeting after breakfast in the teacher's room' to either side of her and then turned her attention to her plate.  

*

*

*

                Snape hurried down the long corridor that led to the teacher's room.  He quietly admitted himself and sank down into his favorite armchair, the one furthest from the fire.  He had never been used to warmth; he had felt, even as a child, that he didn't deserve it.  A sudden crackly noise that sounded like it came from the turning page of a book snapped Snape out of his melancholy thoughts.  Sitting on the sofa nearest the fire was Hermione.  She was curled into a small ball, weeping silently over some book she was paging determinedly through.  

            "Hermione?" Snape looked at his colleague in awe; he had never seen her in such a state, "Hermione what's wrong.  This whole Headmaster thing... it's hard, but we have to brave.  For the students and for the rest of the school."  Hermione looked at him, grief heavy in her young eyes,

            "It's not that Sev'rus," she muttered quietly through her unshed tears, "It's... it's this.  This book.  Harry sent it by owl this morning after he heard.  Oh my God..." she groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

            Snape stood, and awkwardly walked over to Hermione's sofa.  Carefully he sat beside her, and placed an arm around her shoulder.  She let her head fall to his shoulder, and her weeping grew louder and more violent as it had the night before.  He gently stroked the long brown hair that had fallen out of her sloppy ponytail and ran down her shoulder.  

            "Why did it have to be Dumbledore?!  Why did it have to be him? What is our World going to do without Albus Dumbledore?"  Hermione said, almost unintelligibly through her sobs.

            "Hermione we have to grieve, but we also have to move on.  We have a job to do, and WE can't be falling to pieces over this.  I miss him more than anyone can ever know..." Severus said, adding his final though quietly, "He was my closest friend Hermione.  The only man who ever truly believed in me."  Hermione's sobs subsided as she looked into the softned black eyes of the Potions Master.  

            "Severus..." Hermione murmured quietly into his shoulder.

            "Yes?"  Snape answered her, tilting her head upwards a little so he could see her eyes; in them, he saw something amazing.  Something he had never seen in the face of a person looking at him.  He saw faith, trust, courage, and love shining at him in the two chocolate brown pools that were her eyes.

            "Severus, I... I believe in you too." she said, caressing each word with her voice.  With that said, he could hardly stand it anymore.  Gently, he leaned over and pulled her into a soft kiss.  Hermione responded immediately, with a sudden knowledge that she was in love with him.  Not just a silly crush, not anymore.  After a moment, Snape quietly pulled away.  

            "Thank you, Hermione."  The corners of his lips teased at a smile; something that had not adorned his face since the arrival of the Ministry owl last night.  "The others will be here soon.  What on earth are we going to tell them?" 

            "The truth Sev!  And we'll try to make plans for the rest of the year."  Hermione said quietly.

            "You're right.  Nothing has changed since you were in my classes has it?  You are still ALWAYS right.  It does get irksome after awhile."  He teased her gently, nipping at her nose with his teeth.   

            Someone was knocking on the door in earnest, meaning Severus would have to dive back to his position in the secluded arm chair (the distance from the warmth of the fire was no longer as appealing) and Hermione would have to return to whatever the book was she was reading.  Blowing him a silent kiss, Hermione turned to the door and called the spell that would open it out in her now clear voice. Harry Potter entered the room and, with a tired nod to Snape, ran to embrace Hermione who had risen to greet him.  

            "Herm, I came as soon as I could get away.  Hagrid said you were up here.  You got my owl, right?"  he said in a rush.

            "Yes Harry, this morning.  Everything is fine.  Calm down!  Stick around if you want, you may as well hang around for this staff meeting."

            "I have to Herm."  Harry said shortly

            "What?"

            "I have to.  The Minister (a/n did I mention that Fudge went bye-bye?  The minister is whoever you want him/her to be.  I really don't care.  Be creative.  If anyone has a good ( not stereotypical) idea of who he/she should be, tell me in a review or e-mail me at Katz71090@aol.com with an OBVIOUS subject line.  K?  K!) wants an Auror on the grounds at all times.  The Ministry's afraid of unprovoked attacks against students or teachers.  So I'm here for awhile."  

            "I didn't know, Hermione, so stop staring daggers at me."  Snape said quietly, responding to the dark eyes that flashed a question and a frown at him.

            "He didn't Herm.  I didn't know until an hour ago when the meeting in which we decided this ended."  Harry said quaking, having forgotten what a Hermione Granger death stare looked like.

            "Neither of you have to apologize.  I expected some more safety restrictions anyway."  Hermione trailed off as she waved the entire staff into the room; the whole crew from her school days, except that Remus Lupin had replaced "Mad-Eye" Moody.  The last person to enter was a shock.  Draco Malfoy was now over 6 feet tall.  His silvery blond hair was longer, and his eyes know longer flashed threateningly.  Draco walked over to Snape briskly and accepted a fatherly handshake.  He turned to the rest of the room and said, 

            "I'm replacing Hermione as transfiguration professor and Severus as Head of Slytherin. I am not, nor have I ever been a Death Eater.  Think what you will, but I scorn the Dark Lord."  For a second, no one in the room breathed until Hermione said,

            "We know, Draco. Come on then, we have a lot to sort out if this school is going to run."  

*

*

*

            An hour later, the staff looked drained.  Several were still dabbing at their tear-stained eyes from Severus's account of Dumbledore's death.  The rest had looks of quiet shock and amazement that their new Headmaster and Headmistress were so calm and collected.  It was obvious that their grieving would be in private, because they were in part figureheads.  The silent troop filed out of the teacher's room to leave Hermione and Snape to their work.

            "Hermione?" Severus asked as the room was emptied.

            "Yes?"

            "Are you ready to talk about this whole... powers thing.  It's hard to even think about going through with the instatement ceremonies with Dumbledore gone, but..." he trailed of unintentionally.

            "I know, we have to just get through it tonight.  Don't worry about it too much.  We will never be Dumbledore's equals; we should, however, be able to come close.  We have the knowledge and the skills.  The only thing is... Can we function as one?"  Hermione's eyes fluttered anxiously as they met the infinite depth of Severus's.

            "Of course we'll be able to," Severus murmered in a near whisper, striding over to Hermione.  He covered her lips with his own, putting every ounce of love and trust he had into his kiss.  Hermione broke away and, smiling shakily at him, she said,

            "Perhaps it is you, who is always right."  

*

*

*

            The Great Hall was more crowded that anyone had ever seen it.  Every student was there, along with several Ministry witches and wizards and personal friends of Dumbledore's.  Despite it's crowded state, hardly a peep echoed from the high ceiling.  Hermione and Severus stood on either side of the Minister of Magic.  A eulogy was to be given by Harry; it was tradition that the new Headmaster or Headmistress never made a speech during the retirement ceremony or memorial service of their predecessor.  As Harry spoke powerfully of his beloved mentor, Hermione's eyes were distracted by the black drapes, something she hadn't seen since the death of Neville Longbottom in the dark uprising of their 7th year.  _He was a kind boy, but never had much sense, _Hermione mused.  _Never should have offered to go into the front line.  But that's not the issue tonight... _ Hermione turned her attention back to the speech._  This is easier than I thought.  I guess Severus helped me when I was grieving the hardest.  Funny that I never realized I was in love with him...  But that's not the issue tonight either.  _Hermione sighed to herself and glanced at Harry, who was still speaking, although his voice was beginning to get blocked with tears.  _Albus Dumbledore was a great man.  Our World... Our Future... It seems so unattainable with him gone. _

            Severus Snape's eyes filled with unshed tears.  He willed himself not to cry, in fact, he demanded that of himself.  _Nothing was ever right when Albus was away, and now nothing can ever be right again.  How can **I **take the place of such a person? How can isn't right though... I suppose it's how will I, now..._

            As Harry finished speaking, he nodded to the Minister and pointed his wand at his throat, whispering "Quietus"  Hermione and Snape stepped forward into the dim light that protruded from one of the stars in the ceiling.  The Minister spoke for a few minutes about the two of them, before saying to the assembled students,

            "You have all had a difficult day.  It is time you got some rest.  Classes will resume again tomorrow."  turning to Hermione and Severus, he muttered under his breath, "Let's go into the back chamber.  We need to perform the spell that will grant you your powers."  The two of them nodded curtly, and followed the Minister into the chamber, locking the door behind them.  "I assume you have divided the powers then?"  

            "Yes sir," Hermione said, "I will be taking on magery, invisibility, and the power to read minds."

            "And I have chosen to become an Animagi, apparition within Hogwarts, and knowledge of all foreign tongues." Severus concluded.

            "Let it be so then," the minister blew a purple, glittering dust over them, while whispering almost monotonously in Latin. "You will find that you have the ability to communicate telepathically with each other, it may come in handy.  Good luck to you both" and with that the Minister swept out of the room.  Hermione and Severus glanced at each other tiredly.  Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist, and kissing his cheek said,

            "Let's face this in the morning, eh?" and running a finger carefully through his hair, walked out of the small chamber.

a/n: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!  Wasn't that sweet?  Please review with questions, comments, constructive criticism, and compliments (compliments are more welcome then the rest though... Joke!)  Seriously, I love to hear from my readers and as long as it's not a flame, I'll love you for it!  :-) 


	4. Note

A/N:  Hey peeps, this is not the next chapter :-(!!!!  I have to write this to ask for one thing!  I NEED A BETA READER!  This job involves you reading the chapters of this fic (and others if you are interested) before I post them for errors (grammatical and other wise).  Please e-mail me at Katz71090@aol.com (DO NOT TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!),  and tell me the following things: Your fanfiction.net screen name (if you have one) or whatever you want to be recognized as in my thanks section, your e-mail address, whether or not you have read any of my other fics (and if you are interested in beta-ing them), and (not meaning to be a sap) but kinda why you want to be my beta.  Anyway, please get back to me ASAP!  I will be your bff forever.

Ok peoples, I'm not going to leave you hanging; I'll use this for my thanks section thus far.  

**Anonymous**: I agree!  That's why I'm writing it!  :-)  (jk, thanks for your review!)

**Hellsong**: One of my fave couples too!  My friend has a t-shirt with the penguin thing on it, isn't that the best?

**Mona**: Magery is the art of doing magic without any magical instrument (like a wand!):-)

**Partly Foxy Partly Grandma**: Sorry bout killing Dumbles!  Glad you love the story! 

**Severus Snape: **:-) I am using an idea sparked from your idea!  Thanx! :-)

**Legolas**: :-) sorry bout the spelling.  This is why I need a beta !  :-)  Thanx for your nomination!

**Jen**: :-) thanks!

**Niamh**: Thank you for your idea, cause I'm using an idea sparked from your idea... Thanks for your support! :-)

**Bellemaine Chercoeur**: Thanx!  I love your name!  
**Hogwarts Biach: **Yah, it is going kinda fast...

**Strega Brava**: I had to get Dracy boy in there somewhere!  Thanx for your nomination!  :-)!

**Slythrin Sister**: Thanx!

**Kat097**: Poor Dumbles... :-) 

**Me**: Can u imagine having Hermi as a teacher?  That would be... weird!

**Emsimuffin**: Hey bff!  Yah, only in my world is right!

**J**: Yah, but the tears came hon! 

**Irene**: Poor Dumly

**Monique**: :-) I worked on the tears for Dumbly thing, didn't I?

**JoeBob1379**: You are soooo nice!  I love writing peeps out of character, I just like avoiding the flames that come when you do it!  :-) 

**LadyJuleya**: Me too!  He is such a hottie!

**_snowdiamond**_: Inner flirting m'friend!

**arcee79**: :-) neither can I!

**MistressOfMayhemOf2005**: :-) thanx!

**Christina Hilt**: Nah, Sevy wouldn't use blimey!  I used it for lack of a better expression!

**Lothlorien**: Thanx! :-)

**Julia Katrina**: I love Sevy 2!

**Mary**: I will!

**Kira**: Yes ma'am!  *salutes*

**Severus Snape**: At your service m'lord!

**Mylea**: I luv Broccoli's title!  :-) 

Finally, I want to give a special shout out to **Potions Masters Mistress, **cause she has helped me SO MUCH!  You are so awesome and I can't wait to get your feedback for the next chapt!  :-) (I luv Daddy's Girl by the way!  It is totally awesome!  )

I luv ya peeps!  I'll update soon!  I pwomise!  

-Polei :-)


	5. Rembering

A/N: Hi again!  Sorry this took so long (tsk tsk Timmy-Tom!  Slacking off on your mousey-musey duties!)  Thanks, as usual go to my reviewers!  

And now the Minister of Magic is (drum roll please...) RON!  Thanks to Potions Masters Mistress, Niamh, and Severus Snape, who all requested Arthur Weasley (don't get it?  I thought he was a little cliché (he's the minister all over the internet) so I thought, (in a rare fit of brilliance) what about Ron?  He aint dead yet, and if Harry gets into the story, so should he.)  Thanks you three, for making me think!  :-) 

Please review!  Please, please, please!  (puppy face)  Also, please don't flame me, I try my very hardest.  Also, flames start fires, and "Only YOU can prevent forest fires!"  Listen to Smokey.  Smokey knows all.

Congrats to my new beta-reader, Gethsemane.  Sorry it took me almost a month to get the next chapter to you.

By the way, when there is dialogue in **, Severus and Hermione are communicating telepathically.  When words are italicized, someone is thinking.  When words are italicized with '' around them, Hermione is reading someone's unsuspecting mind.  :-)

I own nothing, have I ever?  

Enjoy peeps!

*

            Hermione sat, bent over mounds of paperwork in her new office, hidden behind the familiar stone gargoyle.  Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyelids.  Outside the window, the afternoon sun was paling.  Students wandered across the grounds aimlessly, stopping to stare at the giant squid, flirting under trees near the forbidden forest, and overall, trying to forget that Dumbledore was not sitting behind the stone gargoyle.  Rising from her stone desk, Hermione walked around the room, carelessly eating a chocolate frog.  Moodily, she sank into a low armchair near her fiercely crackling fireplace.  She could hardly adjust to this new, strange life.  It was alien for her to sit in one office, hour after hour, day after day, solving the problems of the school.  Severus was in a way lucky.  He at least could see the outside world while he taught his potions classes.  

            *May I come in, Sweet? *  Severus' voice deep inside her head broke her from her reverie.

            *Of course, my door is open. *  Hermione answered, rising from the couch, and walking towards the door.  As she reached it, the door swung open, revealing Snape in his black robed glory.  He embraced her warmly, releasing her only to kiss her temple and wrap his arm around her waist.  He led her to a sofa under the window, where he kissed her gently.  As he released her, he leaned back, directly into the book that Harry had given to Hermione.  He removed it from the small of his back and held it in his lap.  The book was stereotypical of Hermione's reading material: covered in thick leather and adorned by yellowed pages.  When he looked at Hermione, her eyes were downcast in a tired and nearly timid manner.  

            "Hermione," Snape began, in a throaty voice, "can you trust me enough to tell me the truth about two things?"  Hermione brought her eyes to meet his, and delved into his mind, _'I love her so much... I need to know what it is that distresses her.  I need to help her.  My fate, her fate, the fate of our love, and the fate of this school may rely on it.'  _She trusted him; she knew that.  But was trust enough for her to be able to disclose the shadow that lived in her heart? _Yes, yes it is, because in life, there is only one person who you really trust.  That person is Severus_, she thought, _I know it.  _

            "Yes, I can.  What do you want to know?"  She said quietly, looking down again.  Snape took her face in his hand and tilted her head towards his.

            "What really happened in the final uprising, and what is this book that Potter... Harry sent you about?"  Severus asked in a voice that reminded Hermione of her days in his frigid dungeon classroom.  Not breaking her eyes away from his, she began speaking swiftly in telepathy,

            _*_Mind if we speak like this?  I don't like to be overheard.  Harry, Ron, and I eavesdropped at the Headmaster's door too many times for me to trust in the good nature of our beloved students_*_

_            *_Of course not.  Talk anyway you want to Hermione._ * _ Severus answered immediately, kissing the top of her head as she curled up into a ball within the curve of his arm.  

            *At the end of our seventh year, a few weeks before NEWTS, Dumbledore called our entire graduatimg class into the Great Hall.  He announced that Voldemort had plans to attack the school.  He asked if some of us were ready to make the ultimate sacrifice and put our lives on the line.  I knew, just from looking in his eyes, he hated to ask of us something that would endanger our lives.  It was one of the few times I had seen him when his eyes weren't gleaming, and whenever they turned to that hard blue stone, you knew something was dreadfully wrong.  Anyway, Harry, Ron, and I all volunteered to help the Effort.  Voldemort's first attack was in Hogsmeade.  A foolish decision on his part, because it not only told us where he was but how strong he was; not very, because the Death Eaters were still rusty from thirteen years of silence.  That was when Neville Longbottom died.  Remember the funeral?  Anyway, the next uprising took place on Hogwarts grounds.  The entire class was there, along with Dumbledore.  It was a Hogsmeade weekend, or some such thing, so the rest of the school wasn't there.  Everyone fought bravely, and Neville was no longer the only casualty.  Susan Bones... Pansy Parkinson... Mandy Brocklehurst... Dean Thomas... Darkness was setting in, and bodies seemed to be everywhere.  From our fallen comrades to the slain of our enemy, bodies littered the grounds.  Finally, Voldemort... fell...  I can't remember how we actually finished him.  Poppy said I had blocked the memory, or some such thing.  I went into a slight depression over the summer, blaming myself for my friends' deaths, thinking that I should have died in their place.  It took several forceful owls from Harry and Ron to get me out of it.  Thank God I did come out of it...* Hermione stopped her thoughts and buried her head in Severus' chest. Not crying, only slightly exhausted from reliving the story.  

            _I never knew.  _Severus mused. _I had left school early that term to do some spying for Dumbledore.  I heard when the rumors of Voldemort's fall reached me, that he had been defeated in the school.  The Longbottom boy was the first then, eh?  Never was brave enough to stand up to his teacher, but thought he could manage in the front line!  And all the loss to the world!  So many bright, promising students had fallen to protect their World.  And what about Hermione in a state of depression? Depression!  Thank God for Potter and Weasley, without them, she might not be here today.  Damn the Dark Lord.  Damn him and may his memory be erased!  _Severus pulled out of his reverie and gently lifted the head of smooth brown hair that had been pressed against his chest.  Quietly, he said,

            "Hermione, love, thank you.  I needed to hear that.  But... what about the book?  Or do you need to rest" His raven black eyes flashed in concern, as Hermione gave a small, strained smile.

            *I'll be all right.  The book is a much simpler story.  You tap it with your wand, and you get the entire life story of anyone in the wizarding world, from eleven year-old children to great wizards like Dumbledore.  At the staff meeting, I was reading the account of Dumbledore's life.  That's why I was crying. * Hermione handed the book to him gently, but firmly.  *Please read the account.  I think it will mean a lot to you.  You knew him better than I did. *  Severus grinned at her, and kissed the tip of her nose,

            *I will indeed, and return it to you as soon as I am done; enough reminiscing for one day, my dear.  The minister wants to speak to us... Hermione...? *

            *Yes? *

            *It may be that he has found out about... well... us. *

            *Is there an us, then? * Hermione held her breath as she thought.

            *If you want there to be.  I love you Hermione...* Severus wrapped his arm more tightly around her waist.

            *I love you too.  I want there to be an us. * Hermione answered, not able to hide the joy in her thought.

            *Then... what do we tell the minister? *

            *The truth I s'pose.  Ron is my best friend, Severus.  I think he'll understand. *  As soon as she had thought this to him, a shrill knock came at the door.  Severus turned swiftly into a black raven (a/n: thank you again Potion Masters Mistress for this idea!) with a silver beak and silver eyes.  He flew quickly out of Hermione's office window and in through another in a close corridor.  Even if Hermione did trust Ron Weasley, there was no need to arouse suspicion so early in the game.  

            "Hermione!" Ron's voice, while deepened by age, still held a youthful timbre.  "How are you?  Is Snape driving you mad yet?"

            "No Ron, Severus and I are getting along well, thanks." Hermione answered, politely, but not inclusively.

            "He's coming up, right?" Ron looked slightly nervous as he asked this particular question.

            "Yes.  I think I hear him now, actually."  Severus' voice had just popped into her head, saying,

            *Let's act like a couple.  Save us some explanations anyway. It may be fun... maybe...  Besides, it isn't illegal to date your colleagues, right? *

            *I don't remember reading any clauses about that in the Revised Teachers' Constitution.* Hermione thought, performing her usual stereotype of referring to a long thick book of rules which nobody actually cared about anymore.

            *Let's give it a go then, eh? * Severus' thoughts were mischievous, a rare event.  As soon as they had agreed on these last thoughts, a gentle tap sounded at the door.  Hermione quietly murmured an unlocking charm (being able to now use magic without her wand) and the door swung open to reveal the impressive form of Severus Snape.  

            "Hello Hermione, Minister Weasley."  Severus said, striding across the room and slipping an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Sorry I'm a bit late, the seventh years were a tad rowdy today.  Had to clean up the dungeons before I could come up here."  Severus gently kissed Hermione's head and sent a warm smile to Ron, who was looking slightly bewildered.

            "Let's sit down then, shall we?"  Hermione asked, gesturing to the chairs near the window, the same place where she had poured out her darkest memories to Severus just moments ago. 

            "Um... yes.  That would be lovely..." Ron stuttered, looking horribly confused.  Ron was not one to remain quiet and confused for long, however.  Ever since he had become the Minister of Magic (and stepped out of Harry's shadow), Ron had been much more self-actualized.  To make a long story short, no matter how confused he was, he would still talk.  And talk.  And talk... 

*

*

*

            "I understand that Draco!  You must realize that this is now completely out of my control."  Harry's normally placid face turned several shades of red.  He looked desperately at the two people standing before him; Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy, both with looks of pure anger and frustration on their faces.  

            "But GIANTS Harry?  Giants?  I don't care if we are allies; they really don't have a very good track record," Draco exploded, "And you have to remember, they've leaned to the dark side more than once.  Can you really justify posting them as guards for a school?  A school with eleven year olds!  What will their parents think?

            "He may be biased, but Draco is right.  It's not worth the risks!"  Remus added, more gently but still with an angry tone.  

            "I told you already!  I have absolutely no control left!  Talk to Snape and Hermione if you must.  They won't be able to get Ron to change his mind either though, I can assure you of that.  You know how he is these days; stubborn as a mule.  For once I wish he would listen to his mother every once in a while."  

            "Fine then, we'll go talk to them now.  The minister is here, isn't he?"  Draco spat and stalked away, followed closely by Remus.

*

*

*

            "...and therefore, you can see why I insist on the following of Article XX, Section IV of the Hogwarts Code, :'All students must be prevented from visiting the kitchens between meals'" Ron blabbed.

            "Really Ron!  I don't see what's wrong with it!  There's no crime in eating between meals.  And after all, it's not our job to parent them." Hermione argued.

            "If it is our duty to parent these children, why don't we get paid more?" Severus added cheekily.  

            "Now really you two!  You know that's not the reason.  You know it's because the Protection of Magical Creatures Act of 2005 states that 'no wizard may, intentionally or not so, overwork a magical creature'.  If so many students keep coming down for 'midnight snacks' the magical creatures department will have my head!"  Ron wheedled.  Hermione looked at Ron intently.  Despite his tendency to ramble, this particular speech was a bit out of character for him.  Peering into his eyes, she saw his thoughts,

            _'How did 'Mione fall in love with HIM?  Seven long years of hating him doesn't matter all of a sudden?  All of a sudden he's a different person.  Impossible!  I'd rather see her with Draco, or even better with me!  Uh oh, she's looking suspicious.  Better ramble on about another topic for a while.  That'll distract those glaring eye...' _Ron's thoughts were suddenly distracted by a loud, rough knock on the door.  

            *Severus, did we forget to tell the staff that we were meeting with Ron today? * Hermione thought in Severus' direction.

            *I seem to recall mentioning it at the staff meeting last night.  Do you think it's a student? * Severus thought back.

            *Only the head boy and girl know the password, and they were at the staff meeting so they know we're busy. * Hermione thought slowly.

            *I'll go check then, shall I? * Severus rose majestically from his chair and walked over to the door, nodding apologetically for interrupting Ron's new tirade on student care of textbooks.  He swung open the door to reveal the angry face of Draco Malfoy and the more subdued face of Remus Lupin.  "May I help you?"  Severus asked politely.

            "Yes.  We need to talk to you and Hermione, Severus.  The minister too." Draco said in a clipped fashion.  Bewildered, Severus gestured them in and closed the door behind them.

a/n: something of a cliffy, although you already know what they want to talk about.  Isn't the idea of Ron rambling about house elf rights hilarious?  Lets try for fifty reviews before the next chapter.  Please?  It's only ten more!  You can do it!  I believe in you peeps!  And further more, if I have 50 reviews, I'll attempt to actually update before a month passes!  (wow, for me that's a big step!)   

      


	6. Shocking

a/n:  Here it is peeps!  Chapter 6!  I am actually writing this before I had 50 reviewers.  Why?  I don't know.  I'm just nice I guess.   Anyway, I, as usual, own absolutely nothing.  :-(  

Thanks to... My reviewers: you are all great.  It is so encouraging to hear from people who like what they're reading; especially Niamh, who provided me with a wonderful source of entertainment by submitting 8 reviews so I would update.  Keep reviewing!  Please?

My beta, Gethsemane, who is absolutely wonderful, and is undoubtedly wondering how I can slack off for a month and then crack out two chapters in such short order.  

My best friend, known on ff.net as Emsimuffin, who is encouraging me to actually do some work on this fic.

Please r/r!  I love hearing from you.  Anything, insights to the plot, encouragement, constructive criticism... the list goes on and on.  Oh, except flames.  Flames are bad!  

To recount for the events of the last chapter: Severus and Hermione discuss some of Hermione's darker memories of Voldemort's last uprising.  Minister Weasley (a.k.a., Ron) comes along and begins to babble about really weird school rules.  In the meantime: Harry, Draco, and Remus are arguing about something to do with... Giants (!).  We begin with Draco and Remus' entrance into the meeting.  

*

            Draco looked around at Hermione, Severus, and Ron in a state of fury.  His silver eyes flashed with menace as he saw their confused looks.  After his father's death, he had become more or less a pleasant person.  It took a lot of provocation for him to get as spirited as he had been in his school days.  This was an example of that.  _That the ministry is even considering posting GIANTS as school guards is preposterous.  Wasn't the dementor disaster of my third year enough?  Wasn't that enough to teach these people that schools should not have dangerous magical creatures as door guards?  No, now they have to try giants.  Who cares that we're supposed to be allies now!  It doesn't matter if someone gets hurt or killed.  And that's what is going to happen if we don't take some serious precautions.  Considering what a bumbler Weasley here is_, Draco thought, _I won't be surprised if in a few weeks we'll have students being mauled left and right.  How on Earth did he ever get to be Minister of Magic anyway?_  It was then that Draco realized that everyone in the room was silently looking at him for an explanation.  Everyone that is, except for Remus, who was of course perfectly acquainted with the gripe at hand.  Draco took a deep breath and began to speak,  "We're very sorry to have interrupted your meeting, but I have something of a problem I'd like to discuss." Draco paused to look quickly at Severus and Hermione, as if requesting permission to proceed.  

            "Go on then Draco," Severus said quietly.  He turned to Hermione and thought, *We might as well hear this now, as long as we're dealing with all of the other problems that are seriously endangering our school*

            *You're right Severus.  Not to mention that this might be a welcome break from discussing the serious harm that a few nighttime visits from the students will do to our house-elves. * Hermione thought back, in a slightly sarcastic manner.  She then turned toward Draco and said sweetly, "We're listening. Talk."      

            Draco took a deep breath and then began to speak slowly, "We, Remus and I, were just talking to Harry.  He said that the ministry is planning to post giants around the school as guards.  Is that true?  And if so, how can you really go along with it?  You both hated having the dementors here as much as I did.  Isn't having giants as guards inviting the same disaster?"  

            Hermione's faced paled to pure white.  She pursed her lips tightly and sank into the plush sofa.  _Giants?  Can we really trust giants to guard our school?_ Hermione quickly looked at Severus, mentally begging him to find some way of excusing Draco and Remus.  She wanted a chance to chew Ron out before completely overreacting.  

            Severus, understanding her mental message, turned quickly to Draco and Remus and said quietly, "Hermione and I were not aware that such preparations had been made.  "Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention.  We will deal with it at once.  You are excused."  Draco and Remus quickly nodded in understanding and hurried out of the room.

            As soon as Hermione heard the quiet click she turned to face Ron, who was now cowering in his chair.  Her whitened face was now regaining color and surpassing its normal pink tinge. Before long, her face had turned beet red and her body was now radiating heat.  "How could you Ron?"  She said, attempting to keep her voice down, "Giants?  As guards?  This is going way to far!"

             "But... But Hermione!" Ron stuttered uncontrollably, "It's merely a ministry standard: 'After an unprovoked attack upon any member of any public body, the remaining members of the body will be protected in whatsoever way the ministry sees fit.' Besides, we're allies now.  Why won't you trust them and me?"

            "Because," Severus replied coolly from his corner, " They have dark leaning.  Everyone knows that.  Not to mention the fact that they are known to be extremely violent."

            "Also, it would be unfair to them.  Think about it: it'll be the dementor disaster all over again.  Remember the causes of that one?  Not enough prey, nothing to do, nothing to see.  And could you really imagine making another humanoid so uncomfortable.  Let's also not forget that they will be out of what has become their natural environment.  Really Ron!  Maybe at Durmstrang, but certainly not at Hogwarts; at least not as long as I have any power.  I will not allow another creature to be put through that kind of suffering because of our own selfish needs.  We have Harry, and we have all of the magical barriers ministry wizards put up themselves.  Why do we need more?" Hermione exploded violently.

            "You may have power, Hermione, but I have more.  Please do not expect that I will cancel all of the plans we have already made for the protection of this school because you have gone bonkers over a tiny detail.  I will contact both of you later in the week to discuss the other security measures the ministry will be taking.  Until then, I recommend that both of you learn respect for a person of my stature and get used to the idea that you are not as powerful as you think.  Good day."  Ron shouted, his freckles seeming to pop of his face in anger and indignation.  He stormed from the room in a state of fury, knocking down a stack of papers on the way.  

            Hermione sighed at her friend's behavior.  _I don't care if he is the Minister of Magic_, she thought, _Ron Weasley needs to grow up_.  She knelt on the floor and quickly began stacking the papers in a haphazard tower.  

            Leaning down beside her, Severus remarked, "That certainly was interesting.  Didn't know Weasley had it in him.  Certainly didn't when you were students.  He was almost as bad as Longbottom half of the time."

            "Ron is not a coward any more Sev.  He's definitely grown up since seventh year.  I still see some of the child in him sometimes.  Like when he can't control his temper.  That's always amusing.  Just like when we were fifteen years old and he blew up at me for dating Viktor.  Even if it was only a yearlong relationship, I think Ron was a little mad to find out that someone had discovered the fact that I was a girl before he did.  Of course, that particular temper tantrum was sparked by his little crush on me..." Hermione trailed off, smiling at Severus.

            "I think he still does have a crush on you.  Did you see his eyes when he was rambling on about house-elf rights?  He looked awfully distracted." Severus chuckled into the papers he was sorting.

            "Just thinking about Ron defending house-elves is funny.  Especially after what he thought about SPEW.  Remember my fourth year?  Anyway, I read his mind while he was yakking away.  He was shunning our relationship and thinking that he would rather see me with Viktor.  Or him." Hermione laughed lightly. 

            "I can see his reasoning," Hermione looked at him strangely, "I mean that anyone would want to date you Hermione.  You're a wonderful person." Severus added quickly, hoping to distract her glaring eyes.  

            "Oh. I understand.  What do you think he's going to do about us?  Knowing Ron, he's probably already devising a plot to get us to break up." Hermione asked.  

            "Not possible.  I wouldn't break up with you.  I've liked you to long to do that."  Severus answered in a faux casual tone.

            Hermione looked up at him hopefully, "Really?  You liked me before this year?"

            "Yes," he answered smiling, "I did.  I tried to talk myself out of it dozens of times.  When Dumbledore told me I was supposed to help you for your first few weeks, I tried to tell myself I was disgusted.  I wasn't though.  That's why I tried to be nice to you when you first arrived.  I wanted you not to be disgusted by me. I always though you were in your school days."

            "But I liked you too!"  Hermione exclaimed.  Realizing what she had said, she giggled and covered her mouth with a quick flick of her hand. Recovering, she continued, "Ever since seventh year.  I had what I assumed was a little crush; nothing serious, nothing that wouldn't pass overnight.  Then I went to university and forgot all about it for a time.  But that first night I was back in Hogwarts, I realized I was only kidding myself.  I realized that I still had a crush on you.  I promised myself that I would be incredibly careful to hide my feelings.  I didn't want anyone to know.  Heaven knows why." 

            "Wonderful, so now we both know that we both had crushes on each other before we made our first romantic overtures.  Now what are we going to do with this information?"  Severus grinned mischievously.  

            "We could stop talking about it and you could kiss me."  Hermione said, shocked by her own boldness.  Severus smiled sweetly, only to happy to oblige.  Leaning over her face, he dropped his lips to hers and lingered there for a moment of perfect bliss.  

*

            Every evening, around eight o'clock PM, the teacher's room would begin to bustle.  Several of the professors would be settling down to an evening of grading essays.  Others would be stretched in front of the fire, discussing the ever-bumbling Ministry of Magic or deeply absorbed by a game of wizards' chess.  In the adjoining prefects' lounge there might be a meeting in process or the Head Boy and Girl would be sitting opposite each other, planning the details of the now traditional Yule Ball.  Therefore, eight o'clock was deemed the unofficial time for dealing with any crisis facing the school, recording detentions, and staff meetings.  That was how Hermione came to be standing up in front of the silenced professors and prefects at exactly 8:02 talking in her most serious tone.  "The Ministry of Magic has just informed us that they are not satisfied with the amount of security precautions placed on Hogwarts.  The have decided to take even more precautions despite Professor Snape's and my own feeling toward the subject.  We believe that while we wish our students to be and feel safe, some of the things that the Ministry is proposing are far too drastic.  The Minister, who has just deigned to inform us of these measures, has decided that our opinions and any opinions of the staff and student body are pointless."  Hermione paused for a breath and looked around the room at the expressions of her audience.  

            "Hermione, what are they proposing?" squeaked Professor Flitwick from the back of the room. 

            "Yeah Professor, what's so terrible about security measures?  They seem like a good idea to me."  the Head Boy, Robert McHenry of Ravenclaw commented. 

            "Nothing Robert.  Professor Snape and myself are very much in favor of presiding over a safe school.  Never the less, we think that the Ministry gone to far in what they have decided are appropriate security measures," Hermione paused for effect, "They have decided, that the only way to ensure the students safety is to post giants around the school as guards."  A muttering like wild fire swept through the room.  Hagrid looked hurt that Hermione stereotyped all giants as terrible.  Robert and the Head Girl (Sara Andrew of Hufflepuff) exchanged a quick glance and gulped nervously.  Several of the professors stared at Hermione wordlessly or whispered anxiously to their neighbor. "I have no prejudice against giants.  They are magical creatures, just like us, and aren't all terrible.  However, one must not forget that they have leaned toward the dark side before, and will not necessarily be faithful guards.  Giants are also stereotypically violent creatures.  Those are not the only reasons I am opposed to having them posted as guards.  These are only some of my reasons.  The others are that this is mistreatment toward the giants and will only result in disaster.  Remember what happened with the dementors?"  Hermione finished and leaned against the wall, nodding to Severus as a signal for him to speak.  

            "We must find a way that we can protect this school without putting the lives of our students at more danger and mistreating one of our fellow magical creatures.  Any ideas?"  The room was silent.  Not one voice chimed an idea.  Every single person in the room was dumbfounded, and for once, not a single Hogwarts professor knew the answer to a question.   

a/n: did you like? This chapter is 2329 words, making it about 1/5 the length of this 9,000 some word long fic.  Be happy!  And review!  Please?  Also, if anyone has any insight about the giant problem, let me know.  I, for one, am stuck (which is probably why all of the professors are too...). And please let me know if you want a fluffy chapter next time, or another one with a lot of talking.  I haven't written a lot of fluff in this lately, so I will do whichever you wish.  This means that you will have something to do with the length and outcome of this particular fic, so please review and tell me your opinions!  (Kindergarten teacher voice)  Now remember boys and girls, the first three rules of getting Polei to update are... review, review, review!        


	7. Loving and Learning

a/n: Hey peeps!  This, I am sorry to say, is going to be the last chapter of  "Crushed 'Till Now" Mainly because it was originally only meant to be a short fic with Dumbledore dying and Herm and Snape realizing there love.  It was going to end abruptly with a happy family message.  The whole giant thing just popped into my head one day and I decided to run with it.  So this chapter is going to resolve the giant issue and Hermione and Severus' romance.  If I get 65 reviews, I'll write the sequel, k?  (That's only 7 more!  C'mon, you can do it!)

Thanks to: My beta - Gethsemane.  You have been SUCH a big help and I hope you'll beta-read the sequel.  :-) Thanks!

My beloved reviewers – You are all sooooo incredible.  Thank you so much for helping me and encouraging me.  Please review this last chapter... please?  Also, specific kudos to my best friend in the computer and real worlds, Emsimuffin; and to Young Goddess, who will never read this fic, but will be my all time favorite "cousin" 4ever.

Flames will be used to burn the rough drafts of this fic because it's FINALLY DONE!!  :-) Enjoy peeps!

*

            Hermione sat alone in her commodious bedroom (bedecked in Gryffindor red and gold, of course) thinking.  It had been nearly two months since she had become Headmistress and her entire world had changed.  For one thing, she was now presiding over the school that had received an achievement award for 'Safest Wizarding School World-wide'.  She couldn't take credit for that though; Hagrid had done most of it.  The day after the staff meeting called because of the giant situation, Hagrid had come to her (Severus was mopping up after a fourth year potions class) with the solution.  He had volunteered to not only be a representative to the ministry for the giants employed by Hogwarts, but to orient them with the school and to oversee that no student was ever hurt.  So far, it had worked.  Not one student had been hurt and a marginally small number of parents had sent howlers.  According to Harry, Ron was feeling rather sorry for himself.  Mainly because, he had been so excited to have power over Hermione for once.  Harry was still at Hogwarts; protecting the school and giving guest lectures in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  

            Another change in Hermione's life was Severus.  Only two months ago, she had arrived at this school amazed with the professor's lack of open hostility.  Now, they spent every evening together; deep in talk or staring at the other, blessing their good luck.  He was not only her one an only love since the seventh year (and the disastrous three day relationship with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw) but her confidante and her best friend.  The first friend she had ever had who liked studying or discussing academic topics.  _Yes, these months have been rich in everything good. _Hermione thought contentedly.

*

            Severus was in a fury.  His dark eyes were narrowed and menacing, his posture was stiffly erect, and he was staring directly down at a shivering Ron Weasley.  "That's absurd!" he exploded, "Why on earth would you do such a thing Weasley?  Have you no decency? Dear God man, you remind me of Fudge.  Is that what you want?  Do you want to be remembered like he is, as a man who is too besotted with his own selfishness and 'wizarding pride' that he refuses to do what is right?"

            "It IS my decision Severus.  This girl must be taken out of her home.  Now.  Her talent is far too great to be wasted on muggles."  Ron said, shaking violently.

            "SHE IS A CHILD!  SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO BE WITH HER PARENTS.  IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TRAINING AS A WITCH, WHY SHOULD YOU FORCE HER?!?!?!?!?"  Severus shouted vehemently.  

            "Because we need people like her, Severus.  You may expect her on the first of next month.  Goodbye Severus"

*

            "HERMIONE!" Severus yelled as he stormed into their office, "HERMIONE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, IT'S URGENT!"  Quiet movement in the next room, then the slow creaking of her door as she strode into the room.  She met his eyes quietly, concernedly.  They were small balls of pure black, burning with anger and frustration.  She nodded quietly to him and sat down, waiting for him to explain.  "Hermione," he began pacing the floor briskly, "Minister Weasley has crossed that Oh-So-Thin line once again.  He wants to take a girl, a child, out of her home to attend Hogwarts."

            "Severus, darling, everyone leaves their home to attend Hogwarts.  It's a boarding school." Hermione reminded him gently.

            "That's not the point, Hermione.  The point is that she DOESN'T **WANT **TO LEAVE HER HOME. Minister Weasley has deemed it appropriate, that because of this child's superior magical quotient he may take her from her parents' house and bring her to Hogwarts, not only unwillingly but too early.  She's only 9."

            "That's awful, but we're virtually powerless Severus.  He exerted this force over us before and we found the loophole and made everything turn out all right.  We'll help the girl somehow, but we can't do anything until she is under our jurisdiction.  Until then, stay away from Ron.  I'll deal with him."

*

            Severus spent the rest of the day in his dungeon classroom, furiously pacing and barking at anyone who dared to speak to him.  Hermione had made him soft for those last few months, but now familiar anger was back in his mind.  _I hate Ron Weasley.   I hate him.  Making a child go through this isn't right.  It's not what she wants and it's not what her parents want for her.  With me, it was different.  My father insisted on me starting Hogwarts early, and my mother was too frightened to protest.  He was so happy to see me in Slytherin.  And then when Mother died because of him...  _His thoughts drifted away when a shrill knock came at the door.  Calling the person inside in a hostile voice, he sunk into a nearby chair.  Hermione carefully opened and closed the door.  She walked quickly over to him and knelt at his side,

            "Severus, you can't do this.  You can't stay down here forever.  The girl will be all right.  We'll help her the best we can.  You have to understand, Sev, that we can't do anything at all.  We have to lay low, and when the time comes, we'll do whatever we can for her.  Severus... Talk to me.  You can't do this.  You're not alone anymore Sev, you can't just become a recluse without someone caring.  One of the perks of having a girlfriend."  Hermione reached up and stroked the hair at his temples.  She kissed his cheek, and stood to leave.  

            "Wait," Severus called.  He rose quickly and walked over to her.  Gently, he took her hand in his and led her over to his fireplace.  Seating her in a chair, he knelt at her feet, "Hermione, you're right.  We'll do whatever we can, but until then we can't do anything.  You're right.  I'm sorry.  I'm sorry.  I hardly know what I'm doing anymore.  Hermione you've changed me so much.  You and Albus... But that's beside the point.  I'm completely besotted by you, not to mention completely in love with you.  Hermione, could you lay aside everything; my history and my age, and marry me?"  Severus looked down at her hands that were now tightly clasped in his.  He breathed slowly and looked up to see her face, dreading an expression of disgust or regret.  He was met by the same face that had first met his months ago on their first day as heads of school.  Her eyes were filled with love and trust, and her lips were parted in a slight smile.  She stood up, and pulled him up with her.  Carefully, she wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed hers around his neck.  Standing on tiptoe, she leaned over to his ear and whispered,

            "Yes." Before kissing him solidly.  

*

a/n: THE END!  

a/n: Just kidding... I won't leave you there...

*

            Soft evening light softened the hard corners of the Hogwarts grounds.  The night was quiet; most of the students having turned in early in anticipation of the Quidditch match the next day.  Hermione and Severus stood, hand in hand, surveying their surroundings, the crisp November air nibbling their noses.  Hermione gracefully smiled up at Severus; his eyes had softened and there was doubt that his heart was beating at a more leisurely pace.  _What comes will come, _Hermione thought, _and there's nothing we can do about it.  Soon the girl will come and the giants will leave.  Soon we'll be married... _Hermione drifted slightly away from Severus and stood at the edge of the lake, rotating her new engagement ring carefully around her finger.  

            Severus stood several feet back, watching her quietly.  _This is the beginning.  When Albus died, I never thought I'd have another friend like him.  Apparently, I was wrong.  I don't know how she can possibly be in love with me, but since she is I will do all that I can to deserve her.  _Severus walked determinedly over to her side.  Gently, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed her hair.  Hermione turned to smile at him, feeling that she would always be safe as long as she could look into his raven's eyes.

*

a/n: Now this is really the end... :-) I know I left you hanging there, but never fear!  If you review (7 more...) then there may just be a sequel...  :-) 


End file.
